


The start of something beautiful

by silvercatsastan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cutenaruto, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform, childhood AU, sns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercatsastan/pseuds/silvercatsastan
Summary: Childhood auThis is a story of how kid Naruto meet kid Sasuke.Enjoy!





	The start of something beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,I wrote some cuties,pls enjoy❤️

The story I’m about to tell happened during winter,it first started when a soft,feathery snowflake landed on the eyelashes of a young boy.

The boy frowned when he felt something soft and cold landed on his face,he touched his cheeks,searching for the soft,feathery substance,but all that’s left was the cold wetness of the dissolved snowflake.A disappointed sigh left his lips,but it soon turned into a soft gasp of wonder.He watched as dozens more fell down from the above,as he looked up,he could see hundreds more snowflakes follow suit,floating down like feathers,soft and white.

“It’s snowing!” The boy giggled with childish delight,his bright blue eyes shone with excitement,face red with the cold wind blowing against his cheeks,and blond hair messy,white with snowflakes.

“I don’t like the snow.” Muttered a voice behind him.Startled,the blond spun around,a raven haired boy around his age was standing there with a frown on his face.

“Why not?” Asked the blue-eyed boy, ”Snowflakes are beautiful!They are soft and feathery,like the feathers of angels!” He exclaimed,holding out his hand to catch the tiny snowflakes,as if trying to prove his point.

The raven scoffed,”Snow is cold,snowflakes land on my hair and jacket and when I get home,they melt! Making my hair and jacket wet!”

“Heh!Who knows you’re such a princess,scared of a little snow.” The blond teased with a little smile on his face.

“I’m not scared!You moron!” The raven yelled,face red with embarrassment.

“Prove it!” As soon as the words left the blond’s lips,he immediately regretted it.A snowball the size of a tennis ball was thrown at him,smacking him square in the face,the blond fell down on his back with a small “Oof!”

The raven snickered,his coal-black eyes gleamed mischievously as a pair of blue eyes glared at him.

“What’s wrong?Scaredy cat?” The raven taunted with a smirk.

The small blond narrowed his eyes,the raven declared war and there’s no way he’s going to lose.

Both boys grabbed a handful of snow,eyes narrowed,burning with determination.Neither knew who first threw the snowball,nor did they remember what happened after that.All they remembered was the peaceful silence and the joy in their hearts as they lay down on the fluffy bed of snow in exhaustion.

“I am Naruto,Naruto Uzumaki.What about you?” Naruto turned his head facing the raven beside him,waiting for an answer.

“Uchiha,Uchiha Sasuke.” Sasuke answered,looking at the pair of ocean-blue eyes.

Unbeknownst to either of them,this is the start of something beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it,pls give kudos if you enjoy reading this fanfic,feel free to comment thank you❤️


End file.
